Banished
by purple lolly
Summary: What happened in the time Alexander was banished.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The room was filled with noise, celebration noises, the celebration was a Wedding.

The groom was King Phillip of Macedonia, the bride the niece of one of the King's generals.

From his position the King's son Alexander watched the celebration with a grim face.

Ever since his father laid eyes on Eurydice and her uncle Attalus encouraged their courtship to grow, Alexander had been worried about the future as heir to the throne.

He thought that his father would choose the unborn child still growing inside Eurydice over him.

He was not the only one, his mother Olympias seemed to think so as well.

It was her words that she had said to him before the wedding that he was concentrating on instead of the activities around him.

Someone touched his arm causing him to looking away from the newly weds into the face of the blue eyed brown haired person that was sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Hephaistion

Alexander looked back at the couple and curled his nose up at them.

"Look at them," He said in disgust "What a disgust display."

Hephaistion followed Alexander's gaze. He knew what played on his friend's mind.

He looked back at Alexander smiling and shaking his head.

"What?" asked Alexander

"You," replied Hephaistion "You worry to much you."

Alexander smiled as well and took a sip of wine and continued to stare his disapproval.

As the celebration continued the celebrants grew drunker and drunker all except Alexander and Hephaistion.

Suddenly Attalus staggered to his feet and lifted his goblet in a toast, people followed suit.

"Macedonians should pray that this marriage might produce a legitimate successor to the kingdom."

The room fell silent and some of those who had put up their goblets put them down again looking sheepish.

Outrage by this cruel insult Alexander leaped to his feet.

"Are you calling me a bastard." he screamed hurling his goblet at Attalus.

It hit Attalus square in the chest causing him to stumble back.

He soon regained his balance and hurled his own cup at the prince, instead of hitting its target it landed on the floor with a clatter.

This sent Alexander rushing forward with every intent of attacking Attalus but people blocked the way and pushed him back

The room erupted into a shouting and shoving matching.

"Shut up," Came Phillip's booming voice "Shut up, shut up all over you."

The room feel silent but tense. The king was stood up holding onto the back of the couch next to him for support.

"This is a wedding not some public brawl." the king continued before turning to Alexander

"Now apologise."

Alexander looked at his father shocked

"Me?" he said "Why me, when he" pointing to Attalus "insulted me and my mother, I shall never apologise."

"You will do as you are told," Phillip said in a firm manner "Now Apologise to your kinsman."

Alexander looked around the room and then fixed his gaze on Attalus.

"I have no kinsmen in this room." he spat

With that he turned on his heels and started to move away.

"COME BACK HERE!" his father called

But Alexander kept walking.

Phillip drew his sword, intent on using it to force an apology out of his son.

He took one wobbly step and fell flat on his face.

Alexander turned and had to swallow a laugh.

"This Gentlemen," he said thrusting a hand in his father direction "This is the man who is going to lead you to Asia, when he can't even make it from one couch to the next."

With that he left the room with his father's angry shouts of banishment.

He matched up to his mother's room and went straight in with out knocking.

"Get dressed," he ordered "We are leaving."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexander paced outside the room, while waiting for his mother to change into clothes that were suitable for riding.

He then helped her to pack a few warm things before heading towards the stables.

"Alexander." came the voice of Hephaistion causing him to stop.

They had parted company briefly and in his haste he had forgotten about Hephaistion, who was still wearing the things he had been wearing at the wedding.

Alexander stopped and nodded to his mother to continue down to the stable. The two hugged each other.

"I'm sorry." he said

Hephaistion's eyes were shiny with tears "I know," he replied "Where will you go?" he asked

Alexander shrugged "To Epirus."

The sound of guards approaching made Alexander look over his shoulder to signal it was time to go.

They hugged each other again and Alexander darted down the stairs, before returning to give Hephaistion a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He said

And was gone.

They didn't get very far as soon it was dark. They found a shaded clearing and dismounted.

While Alexander went to find wood, Olympias saw to the horses.

Soon Alexander had a fire going which they huddled around.

"I warned you this would happen." his mother said

Alexander looked at Olympias with narrowed eyes.

"Shut up." he hissed before looking away

They sat in silence.

"You are right," said Olympias "We mustn't disagree not now, now that there are only us."

She stood up and came to sit by her son and took his hand in hers.

"Please forgive me."

"It's late, I'll take the first watch." was all Alexander could say

His mother stood up and returned to her bed roll and instantly fell asleep leaving Alexander alone with his thoughts.

Something woke Alexander, he looked around and saw that the fire had died and it was in the early hours of the morning.

He sat up and rolled the stiffness out of his shoulders and looked over to where his mother was asleep only to find her bed roll empty.

He jumped up and looked all the way around only to find himself totally alone.

He found her horse still tied to the tree with Bucephalas so she couldn't have gone far.

He was about to go looking for her when suddenly she appeared behind him causing him to jump.

She was already dressed.

" I found a stream, it is perfect for washing." she said

Alexander found himself relieved that his mother was safe.

They packed up there things and set off once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They rode all day, stopping now and then to let the horses rest and for them to stretch their legs.

As they rode Alexander pointed out all the different plants and animals and told stories to his mother.

They felt free and soon forgot all about Phillip and his new wife.

They kept to the back roads as to avoid any unwanted trouble however the back roads were not without its own set of hazards but after four days riding they were lucky enough not to have come across any.

From what Alexander could tell they were a week away from Epirus and the start of something new.

Later that evening Alexander was still up deep in thought he was thinking about home. Though his mother asked him often if he missed it he always said no but deep down he missed it so much that it ached, he missed Hephaistion.

The sound of a snapping twig made him stopping thinking about Hephaistion and look around.

He thought he saw something large moving in between the trees; whatever it was it was coming close.

He crawled forward staying low to the ground to a hiding place.

The thing turned out to be a horse being led by a rider, whose face was covered by the hood of a riding cloak. He watched as the rider left the horse on the outside of the camp and crept towards the sleeping form of Olympias before silently he made his move.

"Hold it." he said pointing his dagger in the small of the rider's back.

At that moment Olympias woke to find somewhere leaning over her with Alexander pointing his dagger at them she scrambled back wide eyed.

"Back up!" Alexander demanded "Slowly." he added pushing the tip of the blade.

The rider did what he was asked before he whipped back his cloak and pulled out his own blade.

Alexander had to jump back as the rider swung for him before darting off into the trees.

Alexander gave chase and when he was close enough he dived onto the rider sending them both crashing to the ground. There was a brief struggle but Alexander soon got the upper hand and using the rider's shoulders he flipped him onto his back and pulled down the hood.

"By Zeus!" he exclaimed "Are you alright."

He stood up off the rider and held out his hand, which Hephaistion took and Alexander pulled him up

"Yes I'm fine." He said batting Alexander's hands away when he began to dust him down.

"How did you find us?" Alexander asked pulling his friend into a bear hug.

"I knew you would stay to the roads that not many people travel so I tracked using Bucephalas prints." Hephaistion said with a triumphal smile "They are so distinctive."

Alexander rolled his eyes before he broke the hug and held Hephaistion by the shoulders; it was them he noticed the cut on Hephaistion's lip and wondered if he had done it when he had tackled Hephaistion to the ground.

Hephaistion saw him looking and sucked it into his mouth and then Alexander knew it wasn't him.

"How?" he asked

"Just after you left they came to take your father up to his room, he was so angry, he kept saying that was going to have you killed. He finally angered himself into exhaustion." Hephaistion told him "Anyway when he sobered up he kept calling for you and when people told him that you had gone and taken your mother he didn't believe them and kept calling, but the more people told him the same thing the more mad he got till he wanted the whole palace dismantled to find you."

"Is that how you got that?" Alexander asked and Hephaistion just nodded

"He started questioning all of your friends."

They stood in silence before Alexander put his arm around Hephaistion's shoulder "it's good that you're here now."

When the returned to the camp Olympias was shocked to find her son with his arm around the invader

"Look who it is mother." Alexander said smiling

When Olympias saw it was Hephaistion she smiled to and open her arms wide.

"Welcome." She said

A couple of days later the small company arrived in Epirus to a grand reception.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

King Phillip sat behind a wooden table waiting. He had almost lost count of the days since he had sent his riders to every part of Greece looking for his missing son and wife.

There was a light tapping on the door.

"Enter!" he barked

A servant came in very timidly

"Please sire, there is a rider here with news."

Phillip jumped up and came out from behind his table.

"Send him in." He demanded

The rider was covered in dirty and dust from the road, his hair and clothes were plastered to his skin with sweat and he was panting.

Without giving him chance to rest and clean himself up Phillip started to question him.

"Where are they?" he asked

"Epirus under the protection of King." the rider panted

Damn he Phillip thought as he sat back down. He pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and written something down before he rolled it up and sealed it.

"Take this," he said handing it to the rider "and wait for his reply nothing else."

The rider took the letter and bowed before leaving.

Alexander was playing a game of chance with Hephaistion when a servant came into the room.

"Please young sire my master wishes to see you." They said

Alexander raised an eyebrow "What now?"

The servant simply nodded and Alexander looked over to Hephaistion, who nodded his head to say that it was ok to go.

Alexander sighed and stood up to followed.

He was taken to the audience room where he was confronted with his mother, his uncle and another person who looked liked a messenger.

As he came into the room the messenger rushed forward bowed low and held out the scroll before backing up so that Alexander could read it, which he did twice.

"I will not." Alexander replied scrupling up the letter.

"Is that what I am to tell his majesty?" asked the messenger

Alexander nodded "No more, no less."

With that the messenger bowed his farewell. Alexander looked at his mother and uncle before heading back to his room.

When King Phillip heard his son's reply he flew into a blinding rage. One way or another he was going to get his son back.

It would seem that Phillip did not take his son's reply seriously as he sent his messengers once a week, each letter more threatening then the last.

And each time Alexander refused to meet his father demands.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" asked Hephaistion

"Not till he agrees that he and Attalus are in the wrong," replied Alexander pacing "Not the other way around."

Hephaistion stood up from his chair.

"You know he'll never agree to that." he said "He's just as stubborn as you."

He dived onto Alexander using his weight to land them on the bed and sat on top.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked playing with the fastenings of Alexander's clothes

Alexander thought for a second before he push Hephaistion off and took over of sitting on top.

"I don't know," he replied "I could always leave… Move on."

Hephaistion lent up to brush his lips against Alexander's "And what of me?" he asked

Alexander meets his "Oh you'll come to."

"I'd like that a lot." whispered Hephaistion

By the time morning came Alexander had decided to leave.

"But you must stay." protested his uncle King Alexander of Epirus "winter is almost upon us."

His nephew shook his head he had stayed long enough and him being there was starting to put a strain on the relationship between his father and his uncle it was time to move on, winter or not.

"I can't." he replied "You see I am not doing this for me."

King Alexander looked at his nephew and putting his hand on the young man's shoulder he smiled "I understand. and it's very noble of you"

Alexander nodded his thanks

"I hope you will not go with out telling your mother, she'll be very so heart broken." said his uncle

Ah yes his mother, how was he to tell his mother so he smiled and thought about what he was going to say.

A couple of days later Alexander and Hephaistion were ready to set off. King Alexander had provided them with warm clothes made out of wool, leather and fur, food, bedding and weapons.

Alexander hugged his mother tightly whose red rimmed eyes filled once more with tears. Since he had told her that he was leaving she had cried none stop.

"Be safe." she said in his ear

"And you." he replied his voice wobbling slightly

Alexander mounted Bucephalas and turned him towards the open road; Hephaistion held onto the reigns of the provision horse and did the same.

He took one last look at his mother and his uncle before telling Bucephalas to walk on closely followed by Hephaistion with the provision horse.

They hadn't gotten far when the first drops of snow fell from the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everything was covered in fluffy white snow, with more falling slowly every so often.

Alexander and Hephaistion continued through these snow storm walking the horses, heads down against the cols wind that cut into their faces.

Later that evening they huddled down in their furs around a small yet comfortable fire eating the fish that they had caught during the day.

"Do you remember the tales that mother use tell us about the stars?" asked Alexander lying back and looking up at the starlit skies.

Hephaistion joined him and nodded his head. "Aye that I do."  
Alexander rolled onto his front "Tell me one." he asked. "It has been such a long time and you always had the better memory."  
Hephaistion smiled and punched his friend on his arm. "Ok, pick one."

Alexander scanned the night sky and pointed up "That one."  
Hephaistion looked to where his Alexander was pointing "Ah the bear. I loved that story."

They snuggled closer, Alexander draped his arm around Hephaistion's shoulders and Hephaistion laid his head against Alexander's chest and began to tell the tale.

"Once Zeus lord of the gods came down to earth on his travels he came across Callisto, the daughter of King Lacaon of Arcadia. Now Callisto was fond of hunting and Artemis Goddess of the hunt.

It was in the form of Artemis that Zeus, who had falling in love Callisto tricked her into coming with him where he showed his true form and had his way with her. Now Callisto fell pregnant and after nine months she had a boy named Arcas .

As a punishment Hera Queen of the gods mad with rage and jealously changed Callisto in a bear."

Hephaistion paused for a breath and changed his position to more closely to Alexander.

"For fifteen years, the bear wondered the woods. What was once a huntress now became the hunted for it was a constant struggle to stay alive."

"One day a group of hunters came across her way, one of the hunters was Callisto's son who was now a young man. Arcas would have speared the bear, but Zeus intervened by sending down a whirlwind that bore Arcas and the bear into the heavens thus turning them into the constellation.

It was while they were in the heavens that Hera as a last punishment rearranged them, so that the bear in the sky should never bathe in the cool northern waters."

"That's a horrible ending." comment Alexander with a forgotten child like manner

"Horrible, yes but that is how the story ends." replied Hephaistion.

"Do you think people will tell stories about me?" Alexander asked "About us."

Hephaistion looked up at his friend.

"Who knows, we are simply too young to know what is going to happen." Hephaistion replied

It was an early start for the pair. Alexander woke Hephaistion while the sun was just peeking above the grey skies, the early signs that more snow was on the way.

They made good slow progress following a stream which in the cold winter weather had frozen over in some parts. They found an abandoned cave carved into the hill side that was big enough for them and the horses to fit inside so they decided this would be an ideal stop.

"I'll go and get some wood for the fire." said Hephaistion

Before Alexander could say anything he was disappearing.

Alexander was stood at the mouth of the cave waiting for Hephaistion to return. It had been ages since Hephaistion had gone to find wood and it had started to lightly snow.

Alexander put up his hood and stepped outside, looking left to right nothing.

He went back into the crave and picked up one of the packs and slung it on to his shoulders and left the cave.

He walked through the gently fall of snow calling Hephaistion's name only to get an echo back.

About a few metres away from the cave he saw something struggling. At first he thought it was an animal but as he moved closer he saw that it wasn't an animal at all.

He dropped the pack and ran. Without thinking about the danger he flung himself down and grabbed hold of Hephaistion's hand and tried pulling him out. But the shock of how cold Hephaistion's hands were made him cry out and let go.

"Hephaistion!" he called as he disappeared under the cold mountain feed waters.

Hephaistion!" he called again when he didn't resurface.

Suddenly Hephaistion came back up taking a deep breath and began struggling to get out.

Alexander looked around for some thing that Hephaistion could grab onto him found a large branch and held it out to Hephaistion.

"Grab this."

Hephaistion tried to reach but fell short

"I can't." he said shakily

Alexander looked down at the ground realizing that he to could plunge into the icy depths but at the moment he really care.

He moved slowly a little closer and tried again, this time Hephaistion just reached the tip so he moved closer followed be the sound of creaking ice.

"Damn it Hephaistion!" he barked "reach out and grab."

Hephaistion gather all over his remaining strength and took a firm hold of the branch and Alexander pulled with all his might till Hephaistion reached safety.

Alexander half carried half dragged Hephaistion along with the pack and several bits of wood back to cave where quickly he took off Hephaistion's wet clothes and boots before wrapped him up in several blankets.

"C-c-cold. So-c-c-cold." Hephaistion managed to say as he curled up onto his side.

Alexander set about making a fire before undressed and crawled under the blankets settling close and began to rub some warmth back into frozen Hephaistion as he laid there shivering.

Hephaistion began to drift Alexander shook him awake.

"Stay with me." he said

"I'm not going anywhere." replied Hephaistion barely a whispers closing his eyes again

Alexander shook him again

"Tell me about the bear again." he asked

"The…. Bear?" Hephaistion said meekly through chattering teeth.

"Yes."

"To tired, must sleep." came the weak replied "must sleep."

Before Alexander could reply Hephaistion had fallen into a deep sleep, drowsy himself Alexander pressed himself closer to Hephaistion and fell into a very light sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The snow continued to fall heavily through out the rest of the day, all through the night and it looked to continued all the day after that

It showed no sign of stopping forcing Alexander and Hephaistion to remain where they were.

Hephaistion still shivered huddled down in the blankets and was still so very cold to the touch despite everything that Alexander was doing for him.

By mid afternoon the snow had stopped briefly which sent Alexander packing up their belongings and securely attaching the pack horse to Bucephalas.

He then turned his attention to Hephaistion.

"Come on" he said pulling him up by the arm "Time to leave."

Hephaistion opened sleep-crusted eyes and murmuring with foggy incoherence something about not wanting to go.

He swayed as Alexander dressed him in his clothes that had been drying out by the fire and the placed him on the back of his chestnut horse where he flopped over the horse's neck.

Keeping one hand on Hephaistion's back Alexander sent off it to the snow covered wildness.

Progress was slow and Alexander started to curse himself for leaving. He should have just gone back home, to Pella and this whole miserable situation could have been avoided, but above all Hephaistion would be well.

Just as he was thinking that it was hopeless he saw a plume of smoke rising above the trees.

"Look Hephaistion." he said "People."

Usually he would get a moan or an hmm or something incoherent to show that Hephaistion was still listening but this time there was nothing

"Hephaistion." he said giving his shoulder a little shake.

He jumped down from Bucephalas and went round so that he could see Hephaistion's slack pale face.

He pulled out the dagger at his waist and put it closed to Hephaistion's mouth and nose and waited for the signs of life to appear on the shiny blade.

"Hephaistion." he tried again this time added a light tapping to his frozen cheek.

"Hmm." muttered Hephaistion as he tried to bat away his hand.

"Stay with me Phi please." he begged

"Hmm" Hephaistion repeated and turned his face away.

Alexander didn't care who those people where as long as they helped Hephaistion.

Alexander found that the smoke was coming from a little hut. He pulled Hephaistion down from his horse and supported him around the waist and threw one arm over his shoulder and headed towards the door.

He knocked several times before the door was opened by a young woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in peasant clothes and the swell of her belly showed that she was with child.

"Please help, we are simple travellers who have lost our way" Alexander explained

A well built man with black hair and stern features came up behind the woman and put his hand on her shoulder.

"My friend he is very sick." Alexander continued adjusting Hephaistion's weight "He fell through some ice."

He was tired and was starting to feel the effects of being out in the cold to long, he didn't know what he would do if the couple turned him away.

Luckily they didn't and the man's features softened.

"Come in, come in." he said as he took Hephaistion from him and ushered them inside.

"Cleo takes the horses around the back and Petros go and get some extra wood for the fire." said the man

Two children, a boy and girl about the ages of 7 and 10 came running out the house as their father called them and carried out their assigned tasks.

The girl who was the younger of the two took hold of the reigns of Hephaistion's horse in one hand and Bucephalas's in the other and led all three horses away, while the boy carried armfuls of freshly chopped wood.

It was good to be inside and the warmth that filled the room made Alexander lethargic.

He barely managed to finish the soup that the woman, whose name he had heard was Helen had placed down in front of him.

"You should rest," she said "Please take the Children's beds."

Alexander shook his head "No I couldn't." he said

The woman smiled "Don't worry, they can sleep with us."

Despite her condition she pulled him up by the arm and led him and Alexander was simply tried to argue.

The man whose name he hadn't caught was laying Hephaistion back down after just giving him something to drink; from the faint whips of smoke it was hot.

"How is he?" Alexander asked

The man stood up and came to join them

"He'll be fine." he said "We shall leave you now I'll check on him later."

He took hold of his wife's hand and led her to the door closing it behind them.

Alexander flopped face down onto the bed and fell into the best sleep he had in ages.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7

Judging by the noises that woke Alexander, he knew that it was late.

He sat up and stretched before brushing aside his bed hair and turning his attention to the other bed.

Hephaistion was still asleep with his back to him. He smiled before throwing back the covers and going over, Hephaistion looked better, the shivers had almost stopped and some colour had returned to his face and when Alexander planted a soft kiss on his cheek it felt warm.

Leaving Hephaistion he found that their stuff had been placed in the corner, he dressed in his last change of clean clothes and opened the door as quietly as he could and stuck his head out.

The woman was tottering around in the kitchen where she placed a heavy huge pan of water over a fire. She jumped when she saw him but then smiled.

"Come in." she said waving her hand "Take a seat."

Alexander shuffled forward and sat down.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked placing bread and cheese in front of him

Alexander nodded "Yes, thank you."

"My husband and children have gone to fetch some more wood." she said

She went about her business chopping vegetables and adding them to the water.

"We will be going as soon as Hephaistion is strong enough to ride." he said when she finally stood still for more than a second.

"In this weather and run the risk of it happening again." she said with a hint shock in her voice "You can stay here as long as winter is upon us."

She did have a point, only the gods knew what was in fate for them if they went back out into the wild winter land.

"Thank you." he said "We have little money to pay you." He added

"That is not a problem you and your friend can find other ways to repay." She replied

Just then her husband and the children came back. The children's arms were filled with wood and they put them next to the fire while on the table, just left of Alexander he put a sack down and open it and pulled out two rabbits.

"There's all I managed to get." He said

"I'll have to chop it up in smaller pieces." his wife said taking them off him and began to chop pieces and adding it to the pan.

The husband sat down opposite Alexander

"So where are you going?" he asked

Alexander hadn't really thought about his answer so he just said the first thing that came into his head "My Uncle's."

"And where does your Uncle live." He asked

Alexander begin to feel uncomfortable, luckily just before he was about to respond a sound from the children's bedroom made him jump up followed by the man and woman.

When Hephaistion woke up, he found himself staring up at a ceiling instead of some sort of sky.

And it was warm and that warm spread into every part of his body after being cold for so long.

He was laid in a simply yet comfortable bed somewhere not known him.

He slowly sat up and throw back the covers soon wishing he was back under them but he needed to know where he was and above all where Alexander.

As soon as he stood up his legs which he had not used in a while gave way and he fell to the floor cursing.

At that moment Alexander, amen and a woman came running into the room.

Leaving the pair at the door Alexander crouched down next to him lifted him up and sat him on the edge pulling off the blanket and wrapping it around Hephaistion.

"Where are we?" he asked

"We are with some people who have offered to let us stay for the winter." Replied Alexander

"Hephaistion looked towards the door at the man and woman before turning his attention to Alexander

"What happened?" he asked

"You fell through some ice back at the cave." Alexander told him

"Is that why it's been so cold." Hephaistion asked

Alexander nodded his head just as a cup was held out to Hephaistion. He took it from the woman and nodded his thanks and while Alexander held it with him he drank it down it on big gulp.

When Alexander persuaded him to get back under the covers he did not hesitated thinking he wasn't ready to be out in the cold again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

As promised Alexander and Hephaistion, once he had gotten better worked for their keep. There was plenty for them to help out with hunting, collecting wood, building and fixing things.

One night both were working up to the sound of one painful scream followed by another. Alexander was the first up followed by Hephaistion. The Husband whose name was Kaysa was running around the kitchen.

"What is it?" asked Alexander

"My wife," he panted "She is having the baby."

The pair looked at each other.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Alexander

Kaysa looked around, he seemed lost.

"Er, I need… hot water and um… linen." he said spinning around

Alexander put a hand on his arm "Calm down we'll help, Hephaistion go and get all the linen you can found I'll get the water."

They worked together all night, and then in the wee small hours the cry of a newborn filled the hut.

"It's a girl." said Kaysa exactly "It's a girl."

Alexander and Hephaistion retreated and watched from the door way while the family surrounded the little new born, Helen saw them watching and waved them forward.

"Come and see." She said

The pair came forward to join them.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Helen

Hephaistion nudged Alexander forward with his elbow and he took the baby, holding her ever so carefully. The baby wriggled once or twice before laying still.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" asked Hephaistion who took hold of one of its tiny hands.

Helen and Kaysa looked at each other smiled and nodded.

"We would be grateful if you would name her." said Kaysa

"Us." Asked Alexander

The pair nodded "We would be very grateful."

Hephaistion and Alexander looked at each other and down at the baby then back at each other.

It was Hephaistion who lent over and whispered into Alexander's ear causing him to smile and node in agreement before turning towards the couple.

"We wish to name Thea."

Man and wife looked at each other and the pair could see that they were pleased with the name.

"That is beautiful name we shall treasure it forever." said Helen

Winter was almost at the end and the first signs of spring appeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The time came for Alexander and Hephaistion to leave the comfort of the hut and say good bye to the family.

They stood out on the front dressed in the spring clothes that Helen had made out of their winter clothes hugging the members of the family, there was a few tears.

"Thank you all for everything." Alexander took baby Thea off Hephaistion and held her for the last time before handing her back to her mother.

Helen wiped away her tears away from her eyes and nodded. Alexander felt the same sorrow that he felt when he left his mother with her brother all those mouths ago, he found himself thinking about her should he have written just to let her know he was alright, no he thought he did right cause if he had written then may be someone sent by his father would find it and track them both down.

The thought of his father chased away the ones of his mother and he found himself suddenly felling sorry for his old parent.

Those thought continued to plague him long after the little hut with the family had faded into the distance.

"Something troubles you." Hephaistion's voice entered his thoughts. "What is it?"

Alexander signed he didn't know how to say that he missed home, missed his family even though his father was an evil drunkard and his mother to controlling they were still his family, he missed his other friends.

"I miss them." he said softly "I miss them so much."

Hephaistion looked back over his shoulder in the direction they had come from and looked down at the moving ground.

"Me to." he said thinking he was going on about the family.

Alexander smirked good let Hephaistion think that's what he meant.

"Err Alexander."

"Yes Hephaistion."

"You do realize that we are going completely the wrong way."

"How so Hephaistion."

"Well I thought we were meant to be heading away from Epirus, not towards it."

Alexander stopped Bucephalas and the pack horse and Hephaistion stopped next to them.

"What's going on?" Hephaistion demanded

"We are going back." Alexander replied

Hephaistion's mouth dropped open and a look of horror appeared on his face

"Why?" he asked

Alexander knew he was going to find it hard to explain so he said the first thing that came into his head.

"I don't know."

"You don't know." Hephaistion repeated "Alexander what ever it is please don't you said yourself you don't need them."

But Alexander just looked blankly at him as if what Hephaistion was saying wasn't getting through, his shoulder slumped

" I was wrong," he said " Hephaistion what I said I just need to make sure that they are all right, my father may be a bastard sometime, but that doesn't change the fact he is my father."

At that moment Hephaistion knew what Alexander meant, having had similar experiences with his father.

He signed as children they had sworn an oath to stand by each other no matter what and even if the other didn't agree.

"Fine," he said "but I still think it is a bad idea."

When Alexander and Hephaistion through the palace gates word spread like wild fire and King Alexander and Olympias rode out to meet them where as soon as Alexander saw his mother he leapt down from his horse and pulled her down from hers in a hug with tears of joys streaming down his face and shook hands with his uncle.

"Come now for tonight we feast in honour of our wayward sons." said the king

As Alexander and Hephaistion rode back to their normal lives.

As soon Alexander told Olympias of his plans she didn't waste anytime beginning to plan his return to Pella.

She told him that his father Phillip had angered himself into an illness and according to her contacts still at the palace he spent half the time ranting disillusion nonsense about his son.

"You should go now and clam him unfit to rule." she would say over and over again "and restore me as queen mother."

But Alexander refused her help "We tried it your way now I am going to do it my way."

But seeing his mother laugh at his way made he sometime wish he had listened to Hephaistion and stayed away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alexander, Hephaistion and Olympias left the safety and comfort of Epirus. They set a brisk pace riding for most of the day in silence. By the time the sun had started to set they had travelled a good distance.

Long after Olympias had fallen asleep Alexander and Hephaistion were still wide awake huddle close by the side of the fire.

"Why are we doing this again?" Hephaistion asked

Alexander puffed put his cheeks and signed "Because it's family, When we spent winter with that family I was watching how close they all were and that got me thinking, maybe I can go back and change things become a better son prove to my father that I am a free thinking person and not a puppet for mothers."

Hephaistion nodded his head as if he agreed to some but not all of the statement.

"Ok so what happens if he does not see or what the same things as you?" he asked

Alexander shrugged "Then I don't know what I'll do, but by Zeus I hope it doesn't come to that."

A guard at the gates of Pella saw a group of riders approaching, they rode at some pace and he saw who the riders were. He ran into the guard room in a furry. He punched the young solider dozing in the chair awake. He hurdle him up by his upper arm before he had chance to full awake and shoved him towards the door.

"Go and tell the King his son has returned." He barked

He then went to open the gate and bowed to the prince and queen as they rode passed. As the rode into they were meet by Cleitus and a small body of the king's guard.

"Welcome back." he said as Alexander dismounted "My lady." He added to Olympias "I am to take you all to your rooms where you will be placed under guard till his Majesty says otherwise."

Alexander nodded; the first thing if he was to start building bridges was do to as he was told.

It was a week later before the king decided to see his son. He was matched to his father's council room between two guards and shoved forward they then retreated to standing front of the door. His father was stood with his back to him.

"Why have you returned?" the king asked with out turning around

"I wanted to come and say that I am sorry for the way I acted it was very rash of me I wasn't thinking." He said

Phillip turned and limped towards him the shadows cased by the afternoon hiding his features. He came to stand in front of his son and god few inches taller and stared at him with his good eye.

He suddenly reached out and grabbed Alexander chin in a steely grip.

"Liar." he spat "Have you come because she told you to, with fake stories and lies, or is everything you said true and be warned if a lie passes your lips I will punish you."

The grip on his chin force him to look deep in to his father battle scared face and he showed no fear in being in the grip of his father rage.

"No Father I did not come back because mother told me stories." He said." I came of my own free will as did the others."

From his position in front of his son Phillip saw in Alexander's face that he was telling the truth. He let go off his chin not to gentle forcing his face to one side and walked over to the desk.

"You spoke true and for that I am willing to forgive but not forget." he said "Do you understand."

Over the next couple of hours his father spent integrating his son and when it was over and he was allowed to go but under the supervision of the guards Alexander breathes a sigh of relief but deep down he knew that his father would not make his life easier.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Over the following days Alexander played the dutiful son. He never saw his father as often as his use to and when those meeting happened their dialogue was forced followed by long periods of silence.

On one of these occasions when Alexander was called to see his father he found him in a rather odd mood but there was a whiff of drink.

"Ah there you are my son." Phillip said putting his arm around Alexander's shoulder and walking him over to the desk. "Son I am planning a wedding."

Alexander stopped walking but Phillip continued talking at a speed that sometime Alexander didn't know what he was saying.

Phillip saw him looking blankly at him and his mood changed.

"Haven't you been listening to a word I have been saying?" he asked angrily

"I'm sorry but you were going so fast I missed some of It." he said

Phillip raised his hand and Alexander squeezed his eyes shut tight and wait for the below that never came.

He opened his eyes open after the other only to find his father patting his head instead

"How can I be mad on such a joyous occasion, for I am planning a wedding between your sister and King of Epirus?"

"But that means…" Alexander began but couldn't finish he couldn't even think about it. So he asked

"Why?"

"Why not, it's a perfect way to strength our fragile relationship provides us with extra funding for our Asian invasion along with other things."

"But why does it have to be our uncle?" Alexander protested

"And you do you suggest a general, a solider hmmm a sailor." his father said pushing him down into the nearest chair and boxed him in by putting his hands on both armrests and pushing his face in his

"Remember I forgave but did not forget so remember who you are speaking to and don't start, I am king I can do whatever I want."

Alexander bowed his head "Yes I have not forgotten please accept my apology."

"Good boy." he father said "Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

He moved so Alexander could stand up and waved him out of the room.

Alexander felt a little stab of sadness, Yes his father was king but he won't be forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As part of the wedding day festivities Phillip had planed an impressive event including street theatre, acrobats then he and the two Alexander riding into the arena followed by a parade of Gods and Goddesses with Phillip added as a thirteen deity.

"Stay close to me." He instructed his son before taking a swing out of a leather skin; he had been drinking all morning and was now slightly drunk.

They mounted the horses and before the set off Phillip held then up to stop.

"I have decided that I will go into the arena alone." He said "Let's go."

King Phillip went alongside his son.

"Be grateful that you are here today." His father "After your public display."

"Not the Gods father." Alexander replied "But you."

His father let out a hearty laugh "Haven't you see my boy, today I am a God."

He continued to laugh as he thumbed Alexander on the back.

They dismounted at the arena where they were joined by Pausanius the captain of the king personal body guard.

"What are your orders?" he asked

"Have your men wait here for I will go in alone."

Pausanius bowed "Yes, my lord."

He turned to his company to deliver their orders.

"Are you sure that is wise father?" Alexander asked starting off after his father

"Of course, I want to show the whole of Greece that I am no tyrant in need of protecting." His father replied

They walked towards the entrance in silent and Alexander continued to follow long after his father told him to go.

His father stopped walking and glared at his son.

"I told you to go." He snapped

"But father I really think that…" he started to say but was cut off when his father grabbed hold of his upper arm and marched him back.

"I don't want people to get the wrong idea, you know about us…so for the sake of Zeus stay out of sight."

He turned on his heels and towards the light of day leaving Alexander opened mouthed.

In a funfair King Phillip appeared in front of his people, arms open wide and causing the people cheer and clap.

Suddenly a guard came to sand in front of him; Phillip was shocked to find anyone in the arena with him after he told them no one was to it took a second to realize it was Pausanius.

"What are you doin…?" he demanded but was cut off when Pausanius pulled into a hug.

There was a flash of steel glinting in the afternoon sun briefly before disappearing into the king's body.

A strange hush descended on the arena and everyone watched as the dagger withdrew and Pausanius shoved aside the Kings body and ran.

Outside the arena unaware of what had just happened inside the arena, Alexander paced.

Curse him he thought over and over again curse him to the furthest part of the underworld

Someone crashed into him.

"Hey." He called out in surprised

The other body fought to get away and Alexander saw that it was Pausanius.

His face was white and sweaty; his eyes went wide with fear when he saw the crowned prince before running even faster away from him.

It was then that the screaming and shouting stared.

"MURDER!"

A1exander looked back into the arena and then at the direction that Pausanius had fled he looked down at his hand, the hand that he had grabbed hold of Pausanius to steady him it was also the hand that Pausanius had pushed away, the hand was stained blood red.

It was then that the two halves of his mind clashed and he spun on his heels pushing his way through the waves of people that were coming in the opposite direction after Pausanius.

A tiny crowd of people had gathered in one half of the arena and Alexander had to shove passed.

Somebody had put a cape over the king's body which lay in a pool of blood. Alexander threw himself down on to the body staining his clothes and wept.

Someone hurled him up by the arm.

"The king lives, made the gods bless Alexander son of Phillip."

He looked at the speaker and found it to be Hephaistion. He opened his mouth but the words couldn't come out so he closed it again.

Hephaistion saw the shock on his face "You're king now." He repeated

Someone picked up the King's fallen crown and handed it to Hephaistion who placed it on his head and his other arm was held up by Ptolemy who took up the chant which soon spread around the arena.

To shocked to do or say anything Alexander looked around at the people some where rejoicing and signing praise others stared at him with malevolent intent and there in a sea of white dressed in red unmoved by what was happening around her was his mother.

"Yes, he said to himself "I am truly a King."

Epilogue 

Several weeks later a company of horses rode through a wood and stopped outside a wood hut.

One man jumped down and hammered on the door till it was opened by a woman with a small child at her hip followed by a man.

"Bow to the king." He snapped when they stood there looking blankly.

"That won't be needed." said Alexander dismounting Buecephlas and walked, with Hephaistion in tow up behind the guard.

When the Kaysa and Helen saw that the king was the blonde traveler and his friend dressed as a general they dropped to their knees pulling the children down with them.

"No you don't need to do that." Alexander replied softly picking up young Cleo and helping up Petros.

Kaysa and Helen looked at each other before sheepishly standing up causing Alexander to smile.

"A winter ago you took in to travelers lost in the snow, you shared what little you had to offer." He said "And now the travelers have returned to repay that kindness."

Alexander turned to a small group of men and waved them forward.

The men carried in chests of money, baskets of food, jugs of wine, farm animals and wood for building.

The family watched as the debt was repaid.


End file.
